Friends
by Fem - Hibari Kyoya
Summary: Birthday fic for Yukina-Tenma. Don't like? Don't read. Warning: Fluff. Fluff everywhere.


**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On~!**

**Warnings:**

**- OC insert. (More specifically Yukina-Tenma herself)**

**- I haven't watched K-On in a while, so stuff may not be accurate.**

**- Some characters may be OOC.**

* * *

_**| Tenma Yukina's P.O.V. | Sakuragaoka High School | **_

It's been a few days since my first year of high school here in my new school; Sakuragaoka High School.

So far, everything was going smoothly. The other students were nice, the teachers were kind and helpful, and the lessons were easy to follow.

It may seem like the perfect school for me, but there is one nuisance of being a new student that I'm currently experiencing; I still have no friends.

Sure, I have a few acquaintances, but I have no one that I'm always with or something.

It's not as if I'm mean, bullied or socially awkward or something. It's just that I'm too shy for my own good. Plus, I sometimes find comfort in being alone or reading a book.

It's not as if I have something to do outside of my house anyway. My old friends were are at my old, far away town (we moved away because of my brother's job), our parents were in another country, my big sister (who had just graduated from university) comes home late at night from work, and my little sister is still in kindergarten, so I have to take care of her.

Lost in my own thought, I didn't notice that a person - more specifically another girl - was in front of me until I bumped into her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized.

The girl had long, black hair tied into pigtails, brown eyes that have a slight red-orange tint, and pale skin.

"It's alright!" She replied. As I was about to excuse myself, she spoke again.

"Hey, aren't you Tenma-san?" She asked.

I cleared my throat. "Um... Yes, I am. You can call me Yukina or Yuki, though, but how did you know my name um..."

She then noticed that I was hinting that I'm asking her name. "I'm Nakano Azusa."

"... Nakano-san?" I tilted my head to the side.

Azusa sweat-dropped.

"Um... Yukina-san, I'm in your class... I sit behind you... Ahehe... You can call me Asuza, by the way!"

I blushed. A faint shade of pink dusting my cheeks. "Huh? Really? I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you!" I hastily apologized, clearly embarrassed.

"It's fine! After all, I usually see you alone with a book and I noticed that you don't talk much."

"Well, it's not like I have someone to talk to..."

An awkward silence ensues between us. I then shifted my bag into a more comfortable position and my picture key chain became visible.

"Hey! Is this you?" Asuza asked, looking at my picture. It was a younger version of me, and I was holding a guitar.

"Yeah! It's me when I was younger. I used to take guitar lessons, but I kind of... stopped. I don't remember why, actually." I shrugged.

"Really? Do you still know how to play?" She asked.

"Well, just a little bit..."

"Follow me!" She then grabbed my hand and dragged me of to who knows where.

We got to some sort of club room. "Yuki-san, this is the Light Music Club!" Asuza said as she opened the door to the club.

As she opened it, four girl came into view and they were wearing... cat ears...?

"Azu-nyan~!" One girl with brown hair that had a bob-cut hair-style said as she tried to glomp Azusa.

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa yelled as she dodges Yui.

I just stood awkwardly beside the door, not knowing what's going on.

Azusa, probably sensing my... awkward-ness, went to me and grabbed my arm. "Guys, this is Tenma Yukina!"

"U-Um... Hi? Y-You can call me Yuki..." I muttered awkwardly, fidgeting under their gaze.

"Hi, Yuki!" This 'Yui-senpai' greeted me.

"H-Hello..."

"Yuki-san here can play the guitar!" Azusa said. Then, the other girl's eyes glowed as if I was their prey.

"I-I'm not really that good..." I sweat-dropped, backing away.

"Oh, come on! Just try it!" One girl with a yellow headband said.

"O-Okay..." I muttered as Azusa lend me her guitar.

I started playing the song on the sheet music that Azusa gave me.

I closed my eyes and started to play, my fingers steadily roams on the guitar. I was lost in my own little world while I was playing. As the song ended, they clapped at my performance.

I just stood there, still fidgeting awkwardly. One by one, they started introducing themselves. The girl with black hair was Akiyama Mio; the one with the headband was Tainaka Ritsu; the girl with blond hair and think eyebrows was Kotobuki Tsumugi; and the girl with the bob-cut was Hirasawa Yui.

After my little performance, I became a bit more open to them. We started jamming, eating cake, drinking tea. They asked me to join the Light Music Club, but I politely declined because I can't afford to leave my sister alone at home. Luckily, they understood.

After out activities, we went our separate ways and went home. As the days pass, we still hung out often. We went out at the mall (My big sister had a day-off, so he took care of our little sister).

We were eating at a fast-food restaurant. I excused myself as I have to go to pee, and I left my bag at the table, with my phone peaking out a bit.

* * *

_**| Third person's P.O.V. |**_

As Yuki went to the bathroom, Azusa noticed her phone. She saw a widget calendar on the home screen. Slightly curious, she takes a peak and she saw that it was Yuki's birthday the day before tomorrow! She told the others about it, and they start planning for Yuki's birthday.

After Yuki finished with her business and got out of the bathroom, the others were suspiciously silent but she just shrugged it off.

* * *

_**| Yukina's P.O.V. | Yukina's birthday**_

As I got to school, I haven't even seen one of my friends yet. Are they avoiding me? I hope not.

I haven't even Azusa. After classes has ended, I immediately went to the Light Music Club and was greeted by a big surprise.

Azusa, Ritsu, Mugi, Yui, Mio and Sawa-chan-sensei were all standing in the middle of the room. There was a banner hanging from across the room with the words saying 'Happy Birthday, Yukina!' on it. On the table, some of my favorite food were laid there and there was a a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday, Yuki!" They all yelled simultaneously.

"You guys! You didn't even have to do this for me!" I said.

We all had a blast. I think it was the most fun I had in my entire life! The best part was I was with them; my friends.

* * *

_"Sometimes, friends disappear. But new ones come, not to take their place, but to keep you company and help you in what lies ahead."_

* * *

**Fem - Hibari Kyoya: Happy birthday, Yukina-Tenma! I'm so sorry if this sucked (I know it did. I am so sorry, I have failed you) also, this isn't only a b-day fic, but also a thank you fic for the time you helped me! Again, I'm sorry if this sucks!**

**To all you K-On fans who are reading this:  
****Please note that this isn't my usual fandom and that this is a birthday fic for Yukina-Tenma, and that I'm more used to KHR fandom, so I apologize if this wasn't like your usual K-On fic or if you didn't like it! If you did enjoy it, thanks for reading this... thing... I came up with!**

**To Yukicchi: I am so sorry if it's sucks! I ran out of ideas and I had writer's block! I feel stupid for this... TT_TT I know this isn't one of my best works, but hey! At least I tried, right? Right...? No...? *gets bricked***

* * *

**Please read my KHR fanfic: 'I Hope I Survive' (The story is definitely better than the title.)! It's actually my main fic that it _try _(Keyword: Try) to update as much as I can!**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**Fem - Hibari Kyoya is out! Peace! :D**


End file.
